18 Days
by Kiyo Kage
Summary: Miguel has been in Afghanistan for eighteen days and is finally able to write a letter to Kai, who is waiting for him to return. Songfic to Saving Abel's 18 Days.


Summary: Miguel has been in Afghanistan for eighteen days and is finally able to write a letter to Kai, who is waiting for him to return.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song 18 Days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dear Kai,

It's been eighteen days since I left you at that airport, heading to Afghanistan to defend our country. Every time I close my eyes, I see your face. That's what gets me through these days.

_**Its been 18 days  
Since I could look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't know, no one will**_

I can barely stand myself over here. I have done so many horrible things. We bombed a shelter. Before the explosion, I saw a family, eyes wide in fear. I wasn't prepared for this. I don't know how to deal with what I've done. But if I don't do what I'm told, we could die.

_**Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else?  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now**_

I miss you. I still have your picture in my pocket. I hope you'll still have me when I come back. You keep me going, give me a reason to want to get myself through this. I'm striving for the day I get to hold you once more._****_

Cause its been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime

Life is so different over here. Things that I took for granted, like having good food and a nice bed, are things that I no longer have. I'm still trying to get used to having to fight this war from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep. I wake up every morning and expect to see you there, smiling.

_**I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say its the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you**_

Whenever I lose hope, I look at that picture of you. The other guys in our troop give me crap for this, but it gives me hope. You are the reason I'm still alive, still trying. Without you, I don't think I could make it through this._****_

Time after time  
I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless

How are the others doing? When I left, Tala and Bryan had just gotten together. Is it working? It's hard to imagine the two of them not killing each other at the first argument. But I guess love prevails, as corny as that may sound.

_**As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high**_

The other guys in my troop like to poke fun, but are pretty good guys. They don't care who it is I'm with, as long as I'm happy. I was so relieved when I told them, I thought that they were going to attack me or something. Shows what happens when you expect them to be like that without meeting them._****_

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime

There are some good times, though. One of the guys brought a pack of cards with him, so we spend any spare time we have playing poker. It's kind of pointless, though, seeing as we bet with cigarettes. I don't even smoke, but I have enough to last someone like Bryan two weeks.

_**I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you**_

People keep on telling those of us with lovers back home that there is a good chance that you won't be waiting for us, that you will get bored and move on. I know that won't happen with us. We've been through too much together to let something like distance come between us._****_

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
Just so that we might  
Have a chance at this

I put a picture of the troop in with this. I thought you'd like to see the people I'm living with over here. These are the people who I look after, and who look after me. I'll be talking to these guys long after the war is over, but I will gladly leave them to come back to you._****_

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will

I'm running out of time if I want to get this in the mail. We have another "peace-keeping" mission tomorrow. I just want to say that I love you, that you mean everything to me. Don't give up hope. I'll be home as soon as I can._****_

Cause its been too many days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feel like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you

Love, Miguel._****_

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
Just so that we might  
Have a chance at this...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Read and Review!


End file.
